


Payback Time

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lesbian, Scream queens (tv show), Shipping, girlxgirl, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Libby stole Chanel's costume on Halloween? What if Chanel came up with a different "punishment?" Slightly NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback Time

Chanel stormed down the hallway in a rage. How dare she?! #5 was going to die when she was done with her! Now, she was going to have to kill the girl! Which would draw people to believe she was the killer, and get her arrested. The president of KKT sighed. What could she do? She bursted through the doors to her room to see #5 in HER costume. She growled. Her blonde minion had that "Deer in the headlights" expression. She froze, and looked at Chanel with a terrified look in her eyes. "C-Chanel..." 

She stuttered, face white with terror. "You're going to pay for that, bitch." She answered coldly. #5 gulped, knowing she was in for it. Chanel paused for a moment, looking the other girl over... She looked kinda... Sorta... Though she didn't want to admit it.... Hot. That costume hugged her body, showing her curves and her flawless skin. Now it was Chanel's turn to gulp. But then, she smirked. She knew exactly what #5's punishment would be. 

She walked towards the frightened girl, similar to how a lion stalked a antelope. #5 backed into the wall, which Chanel pinned her against. She moved towards her ear, till she could feel the girl's body heat and quick breaths and whispered huskily: "payback time." 

With that, she bit down on the girl's ear, then kissing it. She kissed down the girl's collarbone, and up to her jaw. "C-Chanel.... her minion moaned, her face red enough to put a tomato to shame. She just smirked again and kissed around her jaw, finally getting to her soft lips. #5, now enjoying the sweet torture, wrapped her arms around Chanel's neck and tried to pull her in for a kiss. Now, Chanel moved away, and bit her lip. "Not so fast, be a patient girl." And walked away, smirking. "Now, get on the table and do as I say." 

The minion whimpered  and did as told, sitting on the table in the middle of Chanel's massive dressing room and looked at the girl who was "torturing" her. Chanel just smirked again and put her hands on both sides of her legs. But, before she could go any further, she felt arms around her neck and looked down at her blonde minion. "This is your punishment bi-mph!" 

Chanel's eyes widened for she was being kissed. Not forcefully, but softly. She would've slapped #5, but the kiss was so soft and sweet, she couldn't do it. Instead, she melted into the kiss, slowly making out with her minion. She pushed them down so she was on top of #5 and broke the kiss. The two girls opened their eyes and looked at the string of saliva between them, then looked at each other. The two girls leaned back in, about to kiss again, until interrupted by  a certain

"Chanel? We have a - oh." Chanel #3 stood in the door way, looking at the two girls that were in a very suggestive position. Chanel had #5 pinned down on the table, both of the girls blushing madly, not to mention Chanel's hair was messy from their "argument." Chanel also had her hand dangerously close to being under #5's skirt. "Dammit #3! Why do you always have to interrupt me?!" "Oh my god..." #3 chocked, covering her mouth with her hand. "I ship it so much!" With that, the girl ran away. "C-Chanel...?" #5 asked quietly, "could we continue?" Her question was answered by a kiss from the girl on top of her. She chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
